Forever Lost
by Storm of Spirits
Summary: A girl who had the worst day of her life, suddenly gets sent to the world of Minecraft! Will she find a way out? will she survive? Read, and these questions will be answered.
1. Prolouge

I sat down at my desk. I sighed as i opened my laptop. Today might as well couldn't get worse. I was stuck in detention. I got bullied by the bullies again. And worse of all, I have a test tomorrow, which just happens to be math, which i absolutely suck at. As i put in my password, My mom called for me to do the dishes. Great...

I finished the dishes and went back to my computer. I had a few choices. Write some stories, watch Youtube, or play Minecraft.I choose to play Minecraft. I opened the application and waited for it to laod. It loaded, and i went to the single player mode. I thought about going onto "New Builds" where I Make a bunch of random, yet awesome stuff._** Nah, Ill make a new world**,_ I thought to myself. I pressed "New World" and put in the name, "Survive!" Cause, well that's what i have to do in Minecraft. I choose it not to have a flat land, and put it on hard. I had generated structures on, so that if i felt the need to i could find a village.

I waited as the world spawned. It took a bit longer than usual. but it wasn't to long. I immediately started punching a tree once it loaded. It was starting to get sun down, so i made the wood become planks, and built a house. Since I didn't have enough wood i stuck 2 dirt over where the door would have been. I sighed and waited to hear the zombies moan.

But the problem is, I heard no zombie moan. I checked the settings. It was on hard, and the volume was on. I check the computer volume. 50. I started to get confused. I jumped and saw no hostile mobs. I started to get a bit freaked out. I looked behind me, just incase. I have a habit, sinse i like to read CreepyPasta, or stuff that's made up, yet really creepy in video games. Yet if it has nothing to do with pasta, why is it called Creepy**Pasta**? Morning came up, and i went to chop some more trees. I finished my house. I needed to get iron and stuff, so i made a wood pick, got cobble, and made a cobble pick. I made a furnace, got shear to get wool, made a bed, and then exited from Minecraft satisfied with my work. It was about 9 pm, the time i go to sleep.I yawned and flopped onto bed.

I woke up, but in an unexpected place.

The World of Minecraft.


	2. The enderman

**Chapter 1**

I screamed and sat up in the blocky bed. "Where am I!" I got up and stood on the dark oak wood floor. I looked around. All i saw was blockiness. After a few moments i realized where i was. I sat and calmed myself down.

"Think positive... I'm in the game i absolutely love! Its Still morning...How do i see my inventory?" As i said inventory a small holographic like screen appeared infront of me. "well that's convenient..." I looked around the inventory. 31 iron, and no armor. "Close?" I said and the holograph thing disappeared. I opened the door and walked to the crafting table. I put iron down in each square. Once i made the iron shaped as a chest plate it popped up as the chest plate instead of the 8 ingots. i did the same with the other pieces of armor. I put n the armor, which was a bit hard. I think it would have been a better idea to of put it on through the inventory... I looked out the window, to see it was already night. I geuss time DOES pass quickly. I flopped down onto the bed.

The next morning i heard an enderman. What i didn't expect, was that it was looking at me, and it was inside of my house. I froze and hope it didn't notice.

"Hi." It said making me jump, especially the fact that it was talking. No mobs talk! I think...

"How are you talking? Endermen don't talk, or at least our language!" It sighed and shook its head in annoyance. I stood up, prepared to grab my iron sword just incase.

"At least you don't take this as bad as some do...So people run the instant they see us...Its hard chasing after i think i should introduce myself. I am Emma the Enderman, In the E team."

"Was that an A Team reference?" I questioned.

"Psht! No!" She said with shifty eyes. I rolled my then changed subject. " A few mobs like me have been gathering people like you. Which means, your not the only one here...But, problem is, they are separate worlds. We haven't found out a way to bring others into one world. So, We have one or two people look for the player and help them out." Now things are starting to make a bit more sense. Like how the Enderman was talking. Im not the only person who has this problem. I thing everything will go just fine. (Hint: Probably wont.)

So, why exactly am i here? One unanswered question.

Will i live? Ill answer my own question and say probably not.

Can i use a nether portal to get to other worlds? Two unanswered- wait what? Genius! "Why don't we use a nether portal?"

"actually... that could be worth a try! But... I cant lift obsidian, so...Problem."

Many ideas popped into my head, but one was noticed the most. Time to go mining.

**Now accepting OCs! Send me an OC through message or Review! Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**


End file.
